Camp Gone Wild
by Twilightfan0195
Summary: Bella and Jasper go to camp, Jasper has a thing for Bella and she knows it, but shes not ready for a relationship. not yet. What happens when player Edward Cullen comes into the picture? All Human
1. Ch1 Getting Ready to go

**BPOV**

Me and Jasper were being forced by Charlie to go to summer camp for the whole summer. Jasper had no problem with it but I sure did. He was my best friend his parents got in a car accident and Charlie took him in. He like me _more_ than a friend and I kinda liked him too but not enough to go out. Not yet. He slept in my room to help me with my nightmares Charlie knew about it but he knew we were responsible we had been sleeping in the same bed since we were 9 there were 2 beds in my room but Jasper never used it. Out house was pretty big too. I was finished packing and was waiting for the torture to begin.

I heard a nock on my door.

"come in" I said.

"Bella are you done we're ready to leave now" Jasper said as he came in. I sighed

"don't worry Bella im sure we'll have fun. Did I tell you that Rose is coming too?" My mood brightened at that.

"that's great" I was happy one of my other friends would go too.

"let me take this downstairs for you" he said while picking up my suitcase.

"thanks Jazz" he smiled and took my bag downstairs. I grabbed my IPod and followed him. Charlie was driving us to school, where the buses were waiting for us to drive us to camp. I heard another school was going too. Charlie was waiting for us in the living room.

"cheer up kiddo im sure camp won't be _that_ bad." Charlie said. I went out side and got in the front seat of Charlie's cruiser Jasper laughed.

"so now I have to go in the back seat does that mean im arrested?" Jasper chuckled.

"don't worry kid ill bail you out" Charlie said smiling. They both got in the car and and Charlie started driving us to school. After a few minutes we arrived at school. Charlie pulled over to the parking lot. I got out of the car and so did Jasper. We both got our bags and said bye to Charlie

"have fun kids" he said.

"thanks dad" We said I didn't call him Charlie to his face Jasper had gotten used to calling him dad. Then we walked up to the bus to put our bags in the compartment on the side of the bus. When we were don't we walked to the line of kids waiting to get in the bus.

"Bella!" I heard someone say. I turned and saw Rosalie running towards us.

"hi Rose!" I told her as she came to a stop in front of us. "Im so glad your coming!"

"me too! I wasn't going to but then Jasper said you guys were going to I decided to come"

"aww thanks Rose" she smiled.

"come on its almost our turn to get in" Jasper interrupted. Right on cue we got on the bus we walked to almost the back of the bus

"I call window seat" I grinned.

"I call seat next to Bella" Jasper called.

"Hey no fair where do I sit?" Rose complained.

"on the seat next to us" I answered both me and Jasper laughed. She frowned and took her seat. There was a lot of people I didn't know probably from the other school. A bronze haired kid walked and took the seat behind us and he was _gorgeous_ green eyes skin almost as pale as mine. W-O-W. Behind him was a little pixie like girl with short spiky hair she stopped at the seat Rose was in.

"may I have the window seat?" she asked politely

"um sure I guess" Rose answered. Which surprised me Rose usually always got a window seat.

"im Alice" the pixie girl said.

"Rosalie but you can call me Rose and that's Bella and Jasper" she said pointing to us.

"hi" I said

"hello" Jasper said.

"nice to meet you" Alice answered while moving to the window seat. "me and my 2 brothers are moving here when summer's over the bronze haired one is my brother Edward Cullen and the big teddy bear like guy coming in is Emmett don't bother with Edward he is such a player please don't waist your time" at that we all laughed I turned and saw Edward glaring at Alice she just stuck her tongue at him. Alice's brother Emmet took the seat behind Alice but smiled at us first. Everyone else had taken their seats as the bus driver started the engine and started to drive us off to camp. I sighed (again)

"don't worry Bella it'll be all right"

"I hope your right Jazz I hope your right" after a few minutes of quiet I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me.

"may I help you?" I said to him.

"yea you can come back here and kiss me" yup he was a player all right

"not interested _players _aren't my type" I heard Rose, Alice and even Emmet laughing I turned and saw Jasper was _trying_ to hide his. I put my head on his shoulder and realizing what I was trying to do he put his arm on my shoulder and I slipped my hand onto his waist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward frown as he sat back down. _That would get him off my back for now_ I thought.

"Wow Bella you're the 1st girl to _ever_ reject my brother" Alice said

"why am I not surprised" I replied they all laughed. Emmett's booming laughter interrupted.

" wow brother you just got R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D" He taunted. I turned to see Emmett laughing at Edward and Edward giving Emmett death glares I put my head back on Jasper's shoulder and closed my eyes. Jasper's grip tightened around me. Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.

**Well that's the 1****st**** chapter I hope you liked it I will update soon still thinking what to write next. Please dont kill me for making the begining JxB dont worry it will change ill tell you this though the story WILL end with regular parings**


	2. Ch2 Arriving

**JPOV**

"may I help you?" I heard Bella say to Edward.

"yea you could come back here and give me a kiss" I fought the urge to make a gagging sound.

"not interested _players_ aren't my type" I heard everyone laugh I was trying my hardest not to laugh too. Bella turned to look at me then laid her head on my shoulder. I was surprised then realized what she was trying to do so I put my arm over her shoulder while she put hers on my waist. I heard Alice say something to Bella but I wasn't paying attention I heard her answer 'why am I not surprised' then I heard Emmett say something to Edward and he spelled out the word 'rejected' Bella turned to look at Emmett then put her head back on my shoulder and closed her eyes I tightened my grip on her. She was attempting to fall asleep. Her breathing started to slow as _her_ grip tightened on _me_. I sighed she knew how I felt about her but she wasn't ready for a relationship between us I understood I would wait until she was ready.

"Hey Jasper do u know if we get to choose the cabins we will be staying in?" I heard Rose say. I shrugged.

"I hope so"

"Me too" she said. Then there was a sharp turn I had to hold Bella tighter or she would have hit her head on the window. I saw Rose almost falling off her seat and Alice grabbed her before she fell off.

"Thank Alice" she said.

"Anytime"

"I think ill take a short nap" Rose yawned.

"Me too" Alice agreed. Then they both got comfortable and closed their eyes. I put my head against Bella's I realized a lot of people had fallen asleep so I closed my eyes too, even though I couldn't sleep Bella's arms tightened around my waist _again_. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward staring at Bella, his eyes were staring at her with intensity and he was visibly appraising her beauty, I saw his arms were crossed in front of his chest, he seemed to be... calculating and, perhaps questioning, at that moment the speakers went off.

"We will arrive in a few minutes please start to get ready" the bus driver said. I sighed and shook Bella's arm and whispered

"Bella we are almost there wake up" she groaned and opened her eyes I turned to Rosalie (who had her head on the window and was sleeping) and Alice (who had her head on Rose's shoulder also sleeping) I leaned over to their seat and said

"Rosalie wake up!" while poking her side which I new she hated. She jumped and opened her eyes to glare at me. I smiled. Then she turned to Alice to wake her up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Almost" I told her

**BPOV**

After Jasper woke me up he woke up Rose and Alice according to what Jasper had said we were almost there. I sight yet again. Then one of the teachers got out of her seat.

"Okay students as soon as we get there you will all choose your cabins the maximum of people per cabin is 3. Boys will not share cabins with girls and all members of the opposite sex must leave other's cabin by 11:00 which is the curfew." She said.

"Hey Jazz whatever you do get a cabin next to ours" I told him.

"Yea im sure Rose, me and Bella will be staying in the same cabin" Alice said.

"Yup" Rose agreed. Then the bus pulled into a sudden stop I almost hit my head on the front seat but Jasper put his arm in front of me restraining me like a seat belt. Rose on the other hand didn't have the same luck.

"OW!" I heard her say.

"OMG Rose are you okay?!" I heard Alice asked.

"Yea I think im fine" she answered rubbing her forehead. "Stupid bus driver" she murmured. I laughed. Then the door to the bus opened and kids started stepping out.

"Come on lets hurry before all the good cabins are taken" I said. We all got out of our seats and I completely ignored Edward though I could feel his stare burning into my back. We got out of the bus and got our bags Jasper offered to take mine but I refused he had helped me enough. We walked for 2 minutes till I came to a stop at cabin #17

"Why don't we take this one?" I asked. It looked pretty nice.

"Sure" they all said.

"Okay Jazz you either take 16 or 18" I told him

"hmmm ill take 18" he grinned.

"Okay Jasper you go unpack and we'll do the same see ya when your done" Alice said.

"Ok see ya"

"Bye" we waved then went into the cabin it looked really good it had 3 beds, a bathroom (which I didn't expect) 2 closets which was more than enough, and a full length mirror. I loved it.

"W-O-W" we all said then laughed.

"Okay lets start unpacking!" Alice told us. It seamed like hours when we finally finished I threw myself on the bed and sighed.

"Finally" I sighed with relief. We were all finally finished and by 'we' I mean Alice she had brought more than all of us put together. It took her the longest. We all laughed when there was a nock on the door.

"Ill get it" Alice said as she got off her bed and opened the door in stepped in an upset Jasper.

"Bad new for me and maybe you" he said to me.

"What what happened?"

"im sharing my room with Edward and Emmett Cullen." He said. I heard a gasp and realized it had come from me.

**Hehehe cliffie im evil! lol jk don't worry I have the 3****rd**** chapter written out I think ill post it tomorrow. R&R!**


	3. Ch3 Complications

JPOV

**JPOV**

As soon as I left the girls I went into the cabin next door I liked it, it was spacey im pretty sure it was pretty much the same as the girls. I was about to unpack when the door opened and in stepped Edward and Emmett Cullen. Edward frowned, but Emmett smiled.

"Sup man" he said. I smiled I could tell I would like him. Unlike Edward… we stared no _glared_ at each other until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Well as you know im Emmett Cullen and you are?"

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock" **(pretty sure that was his human last name I think that's how you spell it)**. I said still glaring at Edward.

"So how long have you and Bella known each other?" obviously trying to annoy Edward. I smiled now I _knew_ I would like him.

"Since we were 7" I answered.

"Sweet" he said. We all started unpacking I obviously took the bed furthest from Edward's we only looked at each other to glare Emmett was another story he would do anything possible to piss off Edward. I would have to tell Bella about Edward staying here. I knew he wouldn't like it. After I finished unpacking I said bye to Emmett (completely ignoring Edward) and walked to the girl's cabin then knocked on the door. I heard Alice say he got it and then she opened the door I stepped inside and turned to Bella "Bad news for me and maybe you" I said.

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"Im sharing my cabin with Edward and Emmett Cullen" I heard her gasp…well we all did. **(I was going to make her pass out but it would have been a little **_**too**_** dramatic)**

"What happened though?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing much Edward and I kept on shooting death glares at me, and Emmett kept on doing everything possible to annoy him."

"Well its not much of a convenience, but oh well Jasper you'll live" Alice said grinning. We all laughed.

"Well why don't we go explore?" Rose said.

"Hey good idea we should get familiar with the land and stuff" Alice commented.

"Kay lets go" Bella said speaking for the first time. We all walked out of the cabin and started exploring. It was all so beautiful there was a lot of trees it was all so _green_ we went deeper into the woods and saw a lake it was breathtaking we saw a lot of people exploring too.

"I heard this is where we were supposed to be kayaking" Alice said.

"Oh boy that means a lot of people will be falling overboard" Bella said. Everyone started laughing.

"And Bella by _people_ do you mean _you_?" I asked smiling. She turned to glare at me and smacked my arm.

"Maybe so but if I go down you go down with me!" she said. Rose and Alice burst out laughing again I couldn't help it I did too.

"My pleasure" I said smirking

"_Im_ going back to the cabin" she hissed. Turning to walk away I knew she was mad she didn't like when I made fun of her sometimes clumsiness she wasn't weak but it got the best of her so I just let her walk back to the cabin. I frowned.

"Does she always get mad like that?" Alice asked.

"No…well yes she doesn't like when people make fun of her clumsiness it gets her mad" Rose answered. "But we know she'll forgive Jazz no worries she _always_ does" She grinned. I turned to glare at her but I knew she had a point Alice just laughed.

**BPOV**

I was mad. I didn't like people making fun of my clumsiness _especially_ Jasper he knew how much I hated it. I was strong and all but my clumsiness got the best of me. I was walking back to the cabins when I almost bumped into Edward.

"Sorry" I murmured as I stepped around him and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"If you worship that arm you will let me go!" I hissed. He frowned and let me go.

"Calm down I want to know why you look so mad"

"Its none of your business" I growled.

"Oh but it will be" He gave me what was _suppose_ to be a seductive smile. He grabbed my arm again, I gritted my teeth and glared. If looks could kill he'd already be dead.

"Come on Bella I _know_ you and Jasper aren't together there is no reason for you not to want me" he said.

"There is _A LOT_ of reasons for me _not_ to want you it doesn't matter if me and Jasper aren't together he likes me and I like him I think that's enough!" I almost screamed.

"Bella don't deny it I know you like me"

"HA! You don't _know_ anything!" I hissed.

"I know enough" and with that he put his hand on my waist and crushed his lips to mine. I widened my eyes in shock._ How _dare_ he!_ I started to push him away I didn't seam strong enough though to me it was as if I wasn't really trying I _knew_ I was stronger than that. I put my hands on his face and pushed it away. I felt my eyes getting wet._ No I can't cry I have to pull away_ I thought I again I used my strength and pushed with all my might. Suddenly he was pulled of me. I fell on the floor. I saw Jasper punch Edward in the face. Rose and Alice helped me to my feat. Then they were pulled apart well_Emmett took Jasper off of Edward_. Emmett he was stronger than Jasper so he was able to get him off.

"Don't you dare touch her again?" Jasper threatened Edward just glared. Rose and Alice took me to the cabin and put me on my bed.

"Bella are you all right?" Rose asked concern clear in her voice.

"Yea im fine it was just the shock im usually stronger than this I knew I could have pushed him away but I don't know I felt like I wasn't trying and I really was" I whispered.

"Ugh my brother is such an idiot Ill make sure to give him a piece of my mind!" Alice screamed. Then the door opened and Jasper came in. He was worried

"Im sorry Bella" he said

"What for?" I asked.

"For not getting there in time"

"No Jasper! _Im_ sorry I shouldn't have ran off like that it wasn't your fault!" I said jumping off of the bed and jumping into his arms hugging him, he hesitated then hugged me back. Rose and Alice quietly left the room.

"What happened was definitely not your fault its _Edward's_ fault for being his player self!" he sighed.

"Bella I just don't want him to hurt you, you know how I feel about you and I just can't stand to see you hurt" I could feel tears slide down my cheeks he wiped them away

"Please don't cry Bella" he whispered. Then took my face in his hands and touched his lips to mine this was _nothing_ like kissing Edward his lips were gentle just like Jasper. He pulled away. "im sorry" he said. I just hugged him very tightly.

"It's okay Jazz its okay"

"Hmm if I don't recall wasn't I suppose to comfort you?"

"Things change" I said smiling. He laughed.

"Its getting late Bells I have to go"

"Okay ill see you in the morning" I hugged him again and waved at him as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ill see you tomorrow" he said as he opened and closed the door behind him. I sighed Jasper was a good person but I just didn't like him the same way he liked me I didn't want to hurt him I couldn't stand to see him hurt either. Ill just have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Ch4 New love ?

**JPOV**

After Bella left we stayed at the lake a while and then went back to the cabin where Bella was I was walking a head of Alice and Rosalie because I wanted to apologize to Bella for making fun of her clumsiness. Then I heard faint voices so I started to walk a little faster, that's when I heard them.

"Bella don't deny it I know you like me" I recognized Edwards voice.

"HA! You don't _know_ anything!" I heard Bella say.

"I know enough" then it went silent, I broke into a run and stopped I saw Edward kissing Bella trying to push him away I saw tears in her eyes. I Immediately ran and pulled him off of her and punched him in the face. I saw Bella fall on the ground then Rose and Alice helping her up. Then I felt myself being pulled off Edward bye Emmett.

"Don't your ever touch her again" I hissed. I saw Rose and Alice take Bella to her cabin. I tried to struggle against Emmett's grasp of course I failed.

"As much as I want to let you go I cant let you kill my brother" Emmett said. I sighed.

"You better go Edward before I let him go" Edward got up and left of course he glared before he did.

"Emmett you can let me go now"

"Oh sorry" Then he let me go.

"Im going to go talk to Bella" and with that I walked up to Bella's cabin. I went in and saw Bella on her bed.

"Im sorry" I said

"What for?" She asked.

"For not getting there in time"

"No Jasper! _Im_ sorry I shouldn't have ran off like that it wasn't your fault!" She said jumping off the bed and running into my arms. I hesitated then hugged her back. I saw Rose and Alice quietly leaving the room, I noticed Alice had a sympathetic glance and something else I didn't really notice that much.

"What happened was definitely not your fault its _Edward's_ fault for being his player self!" I sighed

"Bella I just don't want him to hurt you, you know how I feel about you and I just can't stand to see you hurt" Tears started to slip down her face, I wiped them away.  
"Please don't cry Bella" I whispered then slowly took her face in my hands and touched my lips to hers she didn't pull away but didn't kiss back either I pulled away.

"Im sorry" I said ashamed I cant believe I did that.

"Its okay Jazz its okay"

"Hmm if I don't recall wasn't I suppose to comfort you?"

"Things change" she said smiling I laughed

"Its getting late Bells I have to go"

"Okay ill see you in the morning" she said. Then hugged me again and waved

"See you tomorrow" I said as I walked out the door. Why did I kiss her? It was obvious she didn't feel the same way. Im so stupid ugh now I have to sleep in the same cabin of that _player_. This was going to be a _long_ night. I went inside the cabin only Emmett was the only one there. Humph saves me the trouble.

"Hi Emmett"  
"Sup"

"Where's your non-decent brother"

"No clue"

"Well im going to bed g'night"

"Night"

**BPOV**

I was woken up with someone shaking me.  
"Bella wake up!" I groaned it sounded like Alice

"Go away Alice!"

"Don't go away me now get your lazy butt out of bed before I go get the bucket of water" I immediately sat up.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed

"Yes I will now get dressed we are going kayaking today!" she said.

"Ugh fine where's Rosalie?"

"She's outside she's already dressed we thought we'd let you sleep in but not _that _much"

"Fine fine ill get dressed" I jumped out of bed and got my clothes and went to the bathroom. After my long shower I put on my clothes I wore a V-neck shirt, some skinny jeans, and some flats. I came out of the bathroom Alice clearly didn't like my choice of clothes but I refused to change.

"I'll wait for you outside Alice" She frowned but nodded. I walked outside and saw Rose talking with Emmett they looked like they were in deep conversation so I didn't bother them, instead I walked to the lake and sat down. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hello Bella" I immediately recognized Edward.

"What do u _want _Edward" I hissed.

"Look Bella I er-wanted to apologize for yesterday" I turned to look at him surprised.

"I know I shouldn't have done that so um im sorry"

"Um okay Edward just don't do it again"

"I wont"

"Well im going to go"

"I'll come with you" he suggested I just shrugged. We walked to the clearing, There was some people already there I saw Jasper but he didn't see me

"Bye Edward" I murmured then walked towards Alice.

"So what were you doing with Edward?" she asked.

"He wanted to apologize for yesterday and I accepted" She raised her eyebrow

"Hey Alice I don't know if I m seeing things but I see the way you sometimes look at Jasper do you um like him?" **(I know she never actually thought about it so lets just pretend she did lol )**

"Well yea I kind off do like him" She looked down. "But aren't you guys together or something?" I laughed

"Well no we are just really close friends you just have to make him realize that you like him somehow Jaspers kind off blind ya know" she laughed.

"Shh here he comes"

"Well im going to talk to Rose and see if she's done drooling all over Emmett Bye Bella"

I sighed "Bye Alice"

"Morning Bella" Jasper said as he came up to me.  
"Hi Jazz"

"Um Bella what where you doing talking to Edward? Shoot I thought he didn't see me

"Um well I was at the lake and he found me there and well he apologized for yesterday"

"What just like that?"

"Did you accept?"

"Well yea"

"Why?! he's a player Bella he'll hurt you that's what guys like him do"

"Things change _people _change"

"Not everyone"

"Jasper look I can hang out with whoever the hell I want weather you like it or not maybe you should start noticing the other _girls_ around you instead of me!" He had a shocked expression on his face but soon it turned to anger before he could say anything I said"

"Goodbye Jasper" Then turned and walked away to were Alice was she had heard everything

" You could have left out the emphasize on the word _girls_" She said. I laughed.

"He's got to open his eyes" She nodded

"You know you can try and help Alice"

"I don't know Bella…."

"Oh come on Alice you know that in Jasper's eyes most of the girls here are snobs except me, Rose and you of course, he's got to start noticing you" She sighed.

"All right Bella you win but humor me how are you planning on doing that?"

"Well he doesn't want to talk to me I think, because im mad at him and hes mad at me so you go talk to him and cheer him up or something, make him feel better"

"Wow okay Dr. Phil im on it, but first I suggest we meet up with the activity guy because the 1st camp activity is about to start"

**Sorry I haven't updated I had writers block I couldn't think of anything !**

**I might update in a few days R&R**


End file.
